mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends Forever Issue 16
My Little Pony: Friends Forever #16 is the sixteenth issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Friends Forever comic series. In the issue, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon compete against the Cutie Mark Crusaders in a scavenger hunt. Summary At the Ponyville Schoolhouse, after Diamond Tiara gives a rather self-centered oral report about "tragic heroes," Cheerilee announces that the upcoming weekend is the Ponyville junior scavenger hunt; teams of three will compete against one another for tickets to see the bluehay music band, the Pony Pickers. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are uninterested in such a prize, but when they see Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle excited about winning, they decide to enter as well in order to one-up them. Requiring a third member to compete with them, Diamond Tiara persuades her father Filthy Rich in finding the best teammate that money can buy. On the day of the scavenger hunt, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon trade insults with the Crusaders while waiting for their third member to show up. She soon appears, revealed to be the famous filly investigator Prancy Drew. Though hiring outside help is not in the spirit of the competition, Diamond and Silver aren't breaking any rules, and Mayor Mare begrudgingly allows it. The scavenger hunt begins, and Mayor Mare gives the teams their first clue. While the Crusaders take a more obvious route, Diamond's team—with Prancy's deductive skills—figures out the true location of the next clue. By a stroke of luck, the Crusaders quickly catch up, and both teams set off toward the next clue, with Diamond's team just barely in the lead. Diamond Tiara, fearing that the Crusaders could win, tampers with the Crusaders' next clue to point them toward the Castle of the Two Sisters while Prancy leads them to the next clue proper. At the castle, Sweetie Belle realizes that their last clue was a fake one written by Diamond Tiara. As they consider what to do next, Scootaloo accidentally triggers one of the castle's many traps: a slide that sends them flying back to Ponyville. As Diamond's team claims the last clue, the Crusaders catch up with them once again, and the two teams race to the finish line. As Diamond's team gains the lead, Prancy trips and sprains a leg, and Diamond Tiara tells Silver Spoon to leave her behind. They arrive at Town Hall before the other teams, but they cannot claim the prize without their third member. With the Crusaders' help, Prancy arrives and chews out Diamond and Silver for being awful teammates. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo help Prancy to the stage and, by doing so, secure victory for Diamond's team through a technicality. Mayor Mare awards them the Pony Pickers prize tickets. However, for second place, the Crusaders are awarded tickets as well; the Pony Pickers were so pleased to see so many teams competing in the scavenger hunt that they donated extra tickets as prizes. As Diamond Tiara protests, Filthy Rich arrives, believing that his daughter entered the contest so she could take him to see his favorite band. The issue ends with the contest winners and their families enjoying the Pony Pickers' concert. Though Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon consider themselves winners, they appear annoyed by the outcome. Quotes :Diamond Tiara: And their real tragic flaw was that nobody, except for our two heroines, fully realized how awesome they were! :Silver Spoon: So true! :Apple Bloom: The real tragedy is that we have to sit through this! :Cheerilee: Thank you, Diamond Tiara. That was... nice. I'm not sure that you understand the definition of "tragic hero" but you certainly are... passionate. :Diamond Tiara: And those other fillies were making fun of Silver Spoon and me. They said they could beat anypony! :Filthy Rich: Are these those same girls you're always telling me about? Those bullies from that club that give you a hard time? :Prancy Drew: Can I ask why you read by candle light instead of using magic though? :Twilight Sparkle: Well, I think the candle light adds atmosphere to mystery stories... Wait! How did you know? :Prancy Drew: When you open the books, the pages are crisp and crackly. They get this way when you read with a candle because they dry out. Magic keeps them moist and flexible. :Twilight Sparkle: Tee he he he he he he! Observation! I love it! :Pinkie Pie: Well, the Cakes made a chocolate fountain. Aaaand... that got me thinking that if you can have a chocolate fountain, could you have a chocolate waterfall? Now my chocolate waterfall has made a chocolate river! :Sweetie Belle: Uh-huh. That's what I thought. A forgery! :Scootaloo: How can you tell? :Sweetie Belle: Only one pony I know dots all of her I's with a heart. :Apple Bloom: Diamond Tiara! That cheatin' rat! :Diamond Tiara: Forget her! We've got a contest to win! :Silver Spoon: Sorry. My friend needs me. :Prancy Drew: Wait! My leg's hurt! Please! :Diamond Tiara: Whinny to somepony that cares! :Diamond Tiara: You girls think all friendships are the same and have to be just like yours. Silver Spoon and I share a special bond because we get each other. :Filthy Rich: Diamond Tiara! I had no idea the prize was blue hay tickets! I didn't know you liked blue hay music! Why, you only entered the contest so you could take your old dad to see his favorite band, didn't you? :Diamond Tiara: Ummm... Yeah, Dad... Of course.